Merge
by Aeanagwen
Summary: On power being forcibly wrought and forged into the victim. UPDATED. Part Two: Zadei
1. Part One: Lawless

Um.. yeah, this one's rated what it is for dancing along the edge of graphic depiction of hentai. This one shot (the first of two) is set in Lawless's backstory in volume 5, when he's being made into a demon. Look at that picture of him just before he wakes up--doesn't he look like he's enjoying himself a bit much? Have fun, all. ^^   


-------------------------------------------------   


_Our pact is made._

Was there ever anything but this? Cradled in this warm darkness, the walls moist, supple, but so strong. Is this the way it was in the womb? Returned to that utter sanctity of protection and safety, there is no pain here, none. Nothing can penetrate. 

_Let me now inject my demonic powers into your body._

No before, no after, only now, body borne up by the workings in this place, tender caresses down perfect skin, the roughness of cloth barely worth notice once those that inhabit the darkness slip beneath the fabric, coiling around arms and waist, deft, gentle exploration, up legs, to... 

_Ahh...!___

No, no pain here, only the pleasure, waves of it flooding through every inch, becoming one with the power thrumming behind the walls, blossoming forth within. 

Something's changing... But if so, what of it? The moment before is dying, each second slipping unknown, unmarked into oblivion, stolen away by this touch, which takes with it weaknesses never known, leaving such power and strength that all else is meaningless. 

And the pleasure mounts higher with each forgotten moment; it is everything, that touch around, upon--within... 

And it crests 

_There is a taste of blood on your beloved's lips._

and there is warm wetness down lean thighs, and the darkness is closing in once more, enfolding the world in its warmth before sweeping away all sensation.   


-------------------------------------------------   


^__^ We all have fun? The object of this was to portray an act that is really pretty obscene--in short, tentacle porn, I'm sure we're all familiar with the concept--in as rapturous terms as I could manage. Any thoughts? 

The second part of this will be much the same situation--merging with something foreign only it won't be pleasurable. It's Zadei's merging with the Titan-thing at the end of volume 9, and is excruciatingly painful. No tentacles next chapter, in other words. 


	2. Part Two: Zadei

Part two, a little different stylistically, not as abstract, and longer. I finally got around to writing this because of a fic challenge to write about one's obscure slash pairing preference, be in an obscure fandom or an odd pairing in a popular series. Zadei and Teteiyusu are my favorite yaoi couple ever, thus, I decided I'd just finish this. 

* * *

The weight of chains hangs heavily around his neck and wrists, binding him down. He didn't understand it at first; they were absurdly large to start with. They've come to fit, somehow; he doesn't remember the time or the method of it. They've long since ceased to hold his notice. 

Something else has his attention now. Something... Something creeping within him, usurping his focus. It's become harder to focus on anything other than that snaking invasion coiling through his limbs--and even through his mind, ominous, skeletal hands that enclose his thoughts and tug them away. The pain is horrific, shredding past his defenses like a storm of glass instead of snow, leaving him sure that every part of him is weeping blood until his heart can cry itself dry. 

He is left with not even the facade of pride or strength--he does not endure because he chooses to, in honor, but because he has already succumbed, and has no choice, though he can barely hear now the sound of his screams. 

And there, there is the source, amidst all of the pain. Of all of his memories being stolen away into the deep shadows of the Titan's life, there are two things that he will not forget, that no pain, no torture, no invasion, however ruthless in their attacks, could tear from him. 

Lawless, whom he hates. Lawless, whom he will kill. 

And... 

And the other, the demon with the wings of an angel, the beauty of the heavens, but with a heart that is, to Zadei, as cold and unreachable as a marble statue, even as they join, even as they pant and sweat in a tangled frenzy of desire driven by Zadei's fury and frustration. 

Teteiyusu. There are times when the Titan almost pulls the name away, almost, almost, but he snatches it back and snarls his rage at the audacity until the invader turns back in a thwarted temper and returns to rending away the rest of his soul, his self. 

That memory is his own. Teteiyusu is his angel, his angel of bitter winters and battles lost, of despair and destruction. Teteiyusu is an angel of madness, but Zadei will surrender to such insanity with all his heart, if it will restore his most important desire, his all-consuming obsession, to true, breathing flesh. 

Zadei can still feel Teteiyusu's blood on his hands. He rakes his claws down his face, drawing blood of his own--hot, burning, venomous blood--and takes a primal joy in their mingling as, within and without him, the beast he is becoming screams for its freedom, and an end to its pain. 

Such a thing, Zadei thinks, the words torn away, half-formed in his mind, will never be. Not for he who courts a fallen angel whose thoughts never waver from the one he has already chosen. But there is, at least, the satisfaction that the one his angel loves first will be destroyed to give life, true life, to the one he rejected. 

Even if it leaves his angel alone and bereft in that barren frozen waste that so resembles their innermost selves... 

One way or another... 

Teteiyusu, his angel, his death, will never be able to drive the memory of his captor from his heart. Zadei will be sure of it. 


End file.
